Missing You
by YoungraPark
Summary: Kisah singkat Park Jimin yang setia pada kekasih manisnya. "Dunia kami sudah berbeda namun hati kami akan tetap berada ditempat yang sama." BL/Romance/Hurt Comfort/OOC/Oneshoot Seme!Jimin UKE!Yoongi.


**A Minga/Minyoon Fanfiction**

 **Missing You**

 **.**

 **BTS** **Bighit entertaiment**

 **Story** **YoungraPark**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Everyday every night I'm missing you_

 _Even if you are not by my side_

 _Even if I can't see you now_

 _In my heart you are always the sam_ _e_

 _Because I'm loving you and missing you_

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai bei?"

"Sebentar lagi, kau berada dijalan?"

"Hm sebentar lagi aku akan sampai."

"Baiklah hati - hati by." Ucapnya, aku menekan tanda merah pada smartphoneku segera. Namaku Park Jimin, aku seorang mahasiswa universitas _Seoul_ jurusan arsitektur. Seseorang yang ku telepon tadi adalah kekasihku, Min Yoongi. Ia pria manis yang telah merenggut seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, perjuanganku mendapatkannya membutuhkan waktu bertahun - tahun.

Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, aku mengenalnya sejak sekolah menengah atas. Ia adalah kakak kelasku saat itu, Yoongi pria yang sederhana, ramah dan hangat. Prestasinya saat dulu sangat luar biasa bahkan menjadi siswa dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik pada tahun ajarannya.

Ia memang bukan dari kalangan atas, ia hidup sederhana dengan kedua orangtua dan satu kakak perempuannya. Saat ini aku melajukan mobil sedan hitamku untuk menjemputnya, kami akan pergi bersama kekampus.

•

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghentak - hentakan satu kakinya pada tanah, ia menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Pun bibirnya terlihat lucu, ia mempoutkannya karena kesal menunggu prianya datang. Bibirnya menyungging membentuk senyum indah khas miliknya, dengan gigi - gigi rapihnya yang terlihat. Mobil sedan hitam datang dari arah kanan jalan raya, lalu berhenti tepat pada dirinya.

"Maaf bei jalanan pagi ini sangat macet." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bakiklah aku mengerti." Yoongi dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil, dan tak lupa menggunakan seat belt. Mobilpun mulai melaju perlahan, Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan Jim?"

"Hm sebenarnya aku—"

"Kau selalu lupa untuk sarapan Jim, jadi aku membuatkan ini untukmu." Yoongi menunjukan tas bekal berwarna biru padanya.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu bei." Semburat pink terlihat pada pipinya, entah sudah berapa kali prianya mengatakan kata cinta padanya, Yoongi selalu saja merasa malu dan terkadang menjadi gugup.

Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai dikampus, Jimin merangkul tubuh Yoonginya sayang dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Aku duluan yah, jangan genit sama orang lain." Ucap kekasih manisnya.

"Untuk apa aku genit dengan orang lain, jika aku bisa bergenit ria padamu." Ia mengecup pipinya lama, mengedipkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

Kedua kaki kecilnya berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus, ia mendapat kelas pagi untuk hari ini beruntungnya ia dapat terbangun dipagi hari karena Jimin. Bisa bayangkan jika ia tak dibangunkan olehnya, dosen killer itu bisa mencincang dirinya. Min Yoongi, mahasiswa jurusan menajemen bisnis semester 6. Ia sosok yang pendiam namun berprestasi, dikampus dirinya sangat terkenal akan kepintarannya. Pun ia hanya memiliki teman yang dapat terhitung oleh jari.

Kini dirinya telah duduk pada kursi kelas, sang dosen sedang menerangkan tentang beberapa peluang dan perhitungan keuntungan bagi perusahaan. Iapun tak lupa menulis beberapa hal yang memang harus ia tulis pada buku tebal berwarna hitam itu, saat sedang asik menulis.

Kertas putih disana ternoda dengan setetes cairan pekat berwarna merah, Yoongi terdiam. Lalu bertambah satu tetes kembali, dirinya menghirup wangi khas darah itu menguar. Satu tangannya menyentuh hidungnya yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat disana, pun ia meminta izin untuk kekamar mandi dan segera pergi dari sana.

Yoongi menyalakan kran air dan mulai membersihkan jejak darahnya disana, perlahan kedua manik cokelat madunya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia terdiam, lalu memandang pantulan dirinya pada kaca. Bibir _cherry_ itu berubah menjadi pucat, lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Apa waktuku sudah dekat?"

•

Entah ada angin apa tiba - tiba Yoongi memintanya untuk berlibur dengan keluarganya diBusan, bahkan kedua orang tua Yoongipun berada disana. Kedua keluarga itu berkumpul dirumah milik keluarga Park yang memang tak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka tempati.

"Yoongi—ah tolong ambilkan daging sapi didapur."

"Ne eomma sebentar." Yoongi segera mengambil potongan daging sapi yang sudah matang ditata rapih dalam piring, pun ia berikan pada eommanya.

"Sudah sangat lama yah kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini Junsu—ah."

"Hm aku rasa terakhir saat Yoongi masih berada diSMA bukan?" Ucap seorang pria yang menjadi ibu kekasihnya, Park Junsu.

"Wah masakan istri kita selalu enak bukan?" Park Yoochun pria tampan yang masih terlihat awet muda, ini ayah dari Park Jimin.

"Hm, mereka istri yang luar biasa." Min Seunghyun, pria dengan tubuh kekar ini adalah ayah Yoongi. Ia adalah seorang komandan militer angkatan darat, istrinya bernama Min Jiyoung.

Mereka tertawa bersama dan membicarakan beberapa hal tentang anak mereka, Yoongi duduk manis pada kursinya dan memperhatikan Jiminnya yang sedang berada dilaut bersama dengan kakak perempuannya, Min Chaerin dengan adik laki - lakinya Park Jihyun yang sedang bermain pasir putih pada sore ini. Ia tersenyum melihat prianya tertawa karena terkena air laut, ia berharap dapat melihat Jimin selalu tersenyum dan tertawanya lebih lama lagi.

•

"Jim kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Ucap Chaerin padanya, Jimin terdiam dadanya terasa sesak.

"Seokjin hyung mengatakannya padaku, aku—aku—" Perlahan kedua maniknya mengeluarkan cairan bening, dadanya teramat semakin sesak. Ia tak bisa melakukan ini, tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Jim jangan menangis kumohon, kita harus kuat. Maaf aku tak memberitahumu sejak awal, Yoongi hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dalam sisa waktunya. Perlihatkan dirimu jika kau kuat, itulah yang dia inginkan." Mereka terduduk pada pasir putih, sambil memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam secara perlahan.

Jari mungil dan gemuk itu menghapus jejak cairan pada wajah tampannya, ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri menahan isakanya. "Jadi selama dua tahun ini ia menyimpan hal ini padaku, oh tuhan mengapa kau lakukan hal ini padanya?"

Chaerin mengusap punggungnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar. "Saat ini kau harus bisa membahagiakannya Jim, lakukan sesuai rencanamu hari ini." Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

•

Min Yoongi tertidur pulas pada ranjang milik Jimin, ia tetidur dengannya. Suara smartphone miliknya berbunyi nyaring, ia terpaksa membuka maniknya perlahan. Tak ada Jimin disampingnya kini, wajahnya menyipit khas seseorang yang baru terlelap sebentar, ia mengambil smartphonenya diatas meja nakas. Nama kekasihnya terdapat pada notif pesan, iapun membukanya.

" ** _Bei turunlah kebawah dan cari aku."_**

Ia tersenyum dan segera terbangun, tak lupa ia membawa jaket tebal berwarna hitam milik Jimin dan memakainya. Kedua kakinya berjalan perlahan pada lantai kayu dan menuruni satu – persatu tangga. Ia mengucek kedua matanya lucu, lalu menyipitkan matanya mencari Jiminnya berada. Suara dengkuran milik ayahnya terdengar keras didalam kamar dengan pintu yang tertutup, ia memalingkan kepalanya pada jam dinding dibelakangnya. Kini pukul 3 pagi, untuk apa Jiminnya melakukan sesuatu selarut ini pikirnya.

Ia melangkah kearah pintu belakang yang menuju laut, maniknya menangkap sosok prianya yang berdiri jauh disana membelakanginya. Senyum manisnya terlihat, ia memperhatikan pasir putih disana yang terbentuk beberapa huruf. Ia mulai membacanya dengan sangat antusias.

 ** _Min Yoongi will you marry me?_**

Senyum itu semakin lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit lucu, Park Jimin menatap pria manisnya disana. Perlahan kedua kaki Yoongi berjalan kesana, semilir angin laut membuat helai rambut hitamnya menari. Disinilah ia dengan pria idamannya saat SMA dulu, yah mereka telah mengenal cukup lama. Memiliki hubungan sekitar hampir 3 tahun lamanya, Jimin mengeratkan jaket pada tubuhnya agar semakin menutupinya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan kurusnya sayang.

"Hari ini tepat pukul jam 3 malam pada hari sabtu tanggal 10 november 2016, hari ini dimana 3 tahun yang lalu aku mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku. Aku rasa perjuangan kita selama ini luar biasa bei, ini bukan tentangku tapi tentang kita. Kau pria yang membuat hati dan ragaku jatuh padamu, kau menjadi salah satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku, paling aku butuhkan selama ini, aku memiliki banyak kekurangan dan kaupun juga. Tapi kita melengkapi kekurangan itu dan saling mengisinya menjadi sempurna, aku ingin menjadikanmu seseorang yang ku lihat saat aku tertidur dan terbangun dipagi hari. Menjadi alarmku saat aku lupa makan, bahkan beribadah kegereja. Menjadi seorang yang mendengarkan keluh kesahku setiap harinya, menjadi penyemangat dan teman hidupku. Aku tidak mengharap banyak hal padamu, aku hanya ingin bahagia denganmu hingga akhir hidupku." Ucapnya lalu ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku Park Jimin berjanji dihadapan tuhan. Hari ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi sandaranmu, teman hidup bagimu. I promise to take care of you till we both get old and commit to you forever. I vow to support you throught all things, I love you Min Yoongi." Cairan bening mengalir pada kulit putih pucatnya, ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia menikah dengan Jiminnya, ini seperti mimpi.

"By oh tuhan! Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu, bahkan aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian yang sempurna padamu Jim. Aku hanya seorang pria yang mencoba mendengar keluh kesahmu, menjadi sandaranmu saat lelah, menemanimu setiap langkahmu selama ini. Aku pria yang memiliki hati sedingin es dan kau berhasil mencairkannya pada saat itu, dan kau adalah pria satu – satunya yang paling aku butuhkan. Aku ingin menjadi malam dan pagimu, menjadi bintang dalam gelapmu, tapi aku tidak bisa Jimin. Tubuhku lemah! Aku akan—" Maniknya mengeluarkan cairan bening ia tertunduk.

"Kumohon bei, lihat mataku." Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi yang semakin tirus itu.

"Aku tahu Yoongi, sangat tahu alasanmu mengapa kau tak bisa melakukannya. Kumohon hanya malam ini lupakan hal itu, aku tahu kau pasti bertanya dari mana aku mengetahuinya. Anggaplah aku sebagai obatmu, aku akan menjadi pembunuh penyakitmu!" Yoongi semakin terisak, ia menutup kedua maniknya.

Jimin dengan segera mengeluarkan dua cincin berwarna silver pada kantung celananya, cincin itu bertuliskan nama mereka berdua didalamnya. Cincin itu segera ia pasangkan pada jari manis Yoongi, tubuh pria manisnya bergetar. Yoongipun memasangkan cincin satunya pada jari manis prianya dengan tangan yang sudah bergetar. Cincin itu pas pada jari mereka.

"Ingatlah selalu Yoongi—aku mencintaimu sangat sangat mencintaimu hingga seperti tak ada hari esok." Ia mengecup kening prianya lama, perlahan wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bibir tebal milik Jimin menempel pada bibi pucat pria manisnya. Ia melumatnya pelan dengan sayang, melumat bibir bawahnya gemas.

Jimin melepas pagutannya, ia menatap manik madu kesukaannya itu. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan manik semanis madu itu hingga kapanpun, Yoongi akan selalu menjadi hal yang ia sukai sampai kapanpun. Bibir _cherry_ nya kini berubah menjadi pucat, namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Jimin—terima kasih—maafkan aku." Ia memeluknya dengan erat, ia tak ingin pagi ini cepat berlalu bahkan jika mungkin ia ingin menghentikan waktunya. Ia ingin lebih lama dengan prianya.

"Yoongi aku mencintaimu—aku sangat mencintaimu—" Jimin memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat erat bahkan terasa sesak pada dadanya. Ia mengusap surai hitam yang semakin menipis dengan sayang, entah sudah berapa kali ia malafalkan kata cinta dan menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Kau adalah milikku selalu Yoongi dan ingatlah jika aku hanya milikmu." Yoongi menatap manik kecoklatan milik Jimin, dengan sangat perlahan jari – jari kurusnya menyentuh wajah prianya. Menjelajah dengan mengusap surai blondenya, mata, hidung, bibir tebalnya, dan pipi _chubby_ yang Yoongi pernah gigit karena gemas.

Tubuhnya mulai melemah, kedua kakinya bahkan tak sannggup untuk berdiri. Ia hampir terjatuh, jika saja Jimin tak memegang tubuhnya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah, ia terbaring dengan paha Jimin sebagai bantalannya.

"Ji—min—ee." Jimin menggigit bbirnya menahan agar dirinya tak menangis, ia harus kuat.

"Maafkan—aku."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf bei—" Jimin mengusap pelan surai hitamnya sayang dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Jangan—menangis—by." Tangan lemahnya mengusap jejak air pada pipi prianya, Jimin tak tega melihat pria manisnya begini. Matahari mulai terlihat terbit disana.

"Kau—harusnya—bahagia by. Kita—sudah menikah—kau—milikku."

"Aku—milikmu—haah—" Jimin menggenggam erat tangan prianya yang sudah mulai terasa dingin.

"Ya, aku milikmu—hiks. Ingatlah bei aku mencintaimu selalu—"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau—harus selalu— tersenyum by." Jimin dengan terpaksa tersenyum hangat padanya. "Aku berjanji." Yoongi memperhatikan matahari disana yang mulai memperlihatkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sangat–indah ya by, terima kasih untuk—segalanya. Kau pria–pertama dan terakhirku. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin, sungguh—aku mencintaimu by—selalu."

"Aku mencintaimu bei! Sangat sangat mencintaimu!" Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, matanya memerah karena tak henti mengeluarkan cairan pada matanya. Ia mencoba mengkhilaskannya,ia harus kuat. Kepalanya ia palingkan pada lautan biru disana. "Indah bukan bei?–wah aku tidak percaya kita telah menikah."

Manik Yoongi mulai perlahan tertutup, namun ia masih bisa melihat prianya tersenyum. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tetap memaksakan maniknya tetap terbuka.

"By aku mengantuk—aku tidur ya?" Ia tersenyum lebar dengan perlahan. "Ya tidurlah, aku tau—kau pasti lelah hm." Jimin memperlihatkan senyum hangat padanya.

"Terima kasih."Perlahan kedua maniknya tertutup, tubuhnya mulai terkulai lemah. Min Yoongi, pria manisnya telah meninggalkanya. Wangi khas strawberry kesukaan Yoongi masih tetap terasa pada indera penciumannya, Jimin mengecup kening itu lama, tak lupa mengecup mata, hidung, pipi tidurnya dan bibirnya yang sudah terasa dingin dan pucat.

Min Yoongi memiliki penyakit Leukimia sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia menahan sakitnya selama itu. Semakin hari penyakitnya semakin parah, dikarenakan dirinya tak melakukan pengobatan. Ia mengatakan pada Chaerin ingin hidup seperti orang sehat lainnya tanpa beban, iapun tak bisa melakukan apapun jika Yoongi tak menginginkannya.

Kedua orangtua Jimin dan Yoongi berada disana, mereka semua memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Mereka menangis hebat dengan tubuhnya melemas, saat ini Jimin harus mencoba hidup demi Yoonginya. Ia sangat yakin suatu hari nanti, ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ditempat surga yang indah.

•

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Pria bersurai cokelat itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, iapun segera merapihkan ranjangnya. Pada meja nakasnya terdapat susu cokelat hangat dengan post note menempel disana, Jimin tersenyum.

 **Selamat pagi by, jangan lupakan susunya, minumlah. Tubuhmu harus berisi! Aku tidak suka jika kau kurus, jadi tidak enak dipeluk.**

Jimin tersenyum malu saat membacanya, lalu menempelkannya kembali disana dan tak lupa meminum susu cokelat kesukaannya. Iapun bergegas kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai iapun membuka lemari bajunya, ia memperhatikan baju yang tergantung satu – persatu. Pada setiap baju terdapat post note yang menempel,iapun mengambil kemeja flanel kotak – kotak berwarna hijau.

 **By aku suka saat kau menggunakan kemeja ini, kumohon pakailah! Pada baju ini wangimu selalu tahan lama, aku menyukainya.**

Iapun menggunakan kemeja flanel tersebut sambil tersenyum, setelah selesai kedua kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dan segera berjalan pada counter dapur. Disana terdapat sayur dan buah yang sudah tersedia, ada post note berwarna biru menempel disana.

 **Kau harus sarapan by, setidaknya makanlan sepotong roti. Kau harus memakan sayur! Awas saja jika kau membenci mereka,** **aku marah!**

Jimin terkekeh geli, iapun mengambil sepotong roti yang dan memakan salad sayur beserta buahnya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya, saat didalam mobil pada kemudinya terdapat post note lagi.

 **Berhati – hatilah by, jangan lupa menggunakan seat beltnya. Kau sudah sarapankan? Oyah jangan lupakan** **untuk selalu tersenyum by, aku mencintaimu**

Jimin kembali dibuat tersenyum, iapun melajukan mobil sport miliknya tak lupa menggunakan seat belt. Sekitar 15 menit, ia sampai pada salah satu toko kue favoritnya dan Yoongi. Perlahan ia masuk pada toko tersebut dan memesan satu blueberry chesscake.

"Silahkan tuan ini kue dan bunga mawar birunya seperti biasa." Seorang pria tua memberikannya sekotak kue dengan sebucket bunga mawar biru, disana terdapat post note juga.

 **Bluberry chesscake dengan sebucket bunga biru? Wah kau sangat mengetahuinya by, aku menunggu disana. I miss you by.**

"Terima kasih paman." Ia lalu membungkuk sambil tersenyum."Semoga harimu menyenangkan tuan."

Kini disinilah Park Jimin berada, tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasih manisnya. Rak – rak kaca disana tersusun rapih, salah satu rak bertuliskan Min Yoongi disana. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya bahkan hilang. Pada rak tersebut terdapat banyak post note yang berisi tulisan kata cinta darinya untuk Jimin, foto mereka bahkan ada disana saat meraka travelling keLondon eye. Foto simanis dengan keluarga Jimin dan keluarganya juga ada disana.

"haI bei selamat siang, maaf aku telat. Jalanan Seoul sungguh luar biasa padat setiap hari senin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini anniversary kita yang ke4, tak terasa yah kau pegi meninggalkanku satu tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak kesepian ko, keluargamu selalu baik padaku. Seperti biasa eommamu cerewet saat aku lupa untuk makan malam, Chaerin noona menitip salam padamu."

Jimin terdiam ia tersenyum pahit, namun ia selalu kuat selama ini. "Aku merindukanmu bei." Ia menyentuh foto simanis dengan _gummy_ _smile_ khas miliknya. Selama satu tahun ini, setiap hari ia berkunjung padanya menceritakan banyak hal. Terkadang menggombal, menceritakan kuliah dan pekerjaanya kini, beberapa kejadian lucu, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Disisi lain, Min Yoongi selalu berada disana mendnegarkan prianya yang bercerita sambil tertawa dan terkadang tersenyum pahit. Ia menggunakan pakaian putih bersih, ia sangat cantik. Jimin tak pernah sekalipun mendekati pria atau wanita lain, karena ia adalah milik Yoonginya dan Yoongi adalah Miliknya. Ia sangat yakin suatu hari nanti mereka akan segera dipertemukan dalam keadaan dan tempat yang lebih indah diatas sana, dunia kami berbeda namun hati kami akan selalu berada ditempat yang sama ucap Jimin.

 **End**

Untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam dunia ffn, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku ini. jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan reviewnya yah, aku sangat membutuhkannya, untuk jadi pembelajaranku juga. selamat malam semoga tidurmu nyenyak bae, aku sayang kamu


End file.
